A wide variety of barriers are used for many purposes, including for providing privacy to, and/or restricting entry to, a cordoned off area. For example, homeowners often erect fences around a portion of their property to provide a private yard that is separated from neighboring parcels. Such fencing often comprises a permanent, immovable structure that is anchored into a grounded foundation, thereby allowing it to withstand adverse weather conditions, or minor impacts from objects. Temporary barriers that are not permanently anchored in the ground, and which can be moved from one location to another, have also been developed. Temporary barrier systems provide many of the advantages of permanent fencing, while its portability allows it to be used in applications such as creating indoor and/or outdoor compounds, securing construction/roofing sites, and managing outdoor special events.